Never Surrender
by Van the Rogue Soul Drinker
Summary: As time goes on, things are forgotten and soon turn to dust, but there are somethings that are never forgotten and never disappear. rated M for content in later chapters


Never Surrender

Disclaimer: I don't own anything cause if I did a lot of stuff would have been different

Also shout out to Phantasm of Chaos who inspired this, Thanks Dude!

Chapter 1: A Legacy reborn

It was a cold October night and the village of Konoha celebrated the "death" of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the legendary demon of fire and leader of the Buju. The streets of the village were filled with laughter as children ran towards the festival games. Men joke and shout as they consume sake and hang with friends. The women smile and giggle as they watch the men and children as they gossip and relax.

The village was happy as they celebrated their power and prosperity as the most powerful of the five great hidden villages. The people were content with their lives. All but one…

"Help me!" a small voice yelled as he zipped past the stands.

"Get back you little bastard!" the gruff voice of an old man yelled as he ran after the child his gang right behind him their faces red from over drinking.

The people looked to see what the commotion was most stopping in their works or fun to see what was going on. The older civilians soon glared as they say what was going on and turned back to their activates as if nothing was happening, the children seeing the adult do this also turned away as the young boy ran past them.

"Please someone help!" the voice cried out again as he face showed his fear as the people ignored him.

The people ignored him as he ran his eyes wide with fear as he ran as fast as his small leg could carry him. The boy was small maybe around 5 or 6 and had crystal blue eyes and spiky blond hair with tan skin; he wore a small white T-shirt and blue shirt and normal shinobi blue sandals.

"Get back here I you demon brat," the man yelled again as they continue their drunken rampage the populace giving them no mind.

Yes the small child was Uzumaki Naruto, pariah of the hidden leaf and demon container of the Kyuubi. The child continues his bid for safety as the drunker chased the poor child though out the inter village each time they crossed an obstacle they cursed even louder and more fouler words as they continued their hunt for Naruto. The young child soon found himself in the decaying part of the village that was never repaired as if the show what the people felt, that they had an open wound that would never heal

The young child searched high and low and was rewarded with a small opening in the wall big enough for him but too small to notice for most. The Building was an old broken down house that seemed to reflect another time and place as it was made of steel and concrete instead of the wood and plaster like normal. The place seemed to give off a strange feeling of despair and fear as the wind blew from it holes as its rusted steel seemed to moan with agony as it stood above the young boy.

Throwing caution to the wind he ducked into the opening and hid with a calm breath knowing even drunk most seem to have a keen sense on where he hid if he was not silent. The Men stopped for a moment to as they find their target has vanished. The five drunks scan the street in hope of finding their punching bag and seemed to smell the fear. Naruto seeing that he was cornered and hide behind the wall and place a hand over his mouth in a attempt to hide himself

"Come on I saw him go this way!" one of the drunks yells as they turn right and move on. Naruto lets out a small sigh, but stops and looks up as he feels as slight presence on the roof and knew who was there.

'The Damn police force!' hey says growling softly in his mind as he had many running with the police. In the beginning he thought they were a credit to the village and heroes, those who protected and served the people and stopped the bad guys in service to Konoha. But he later saw them for who they really were.

"Diseased scum!" Naruto whispers as he hears the shinobi leave.

It was not surprising he had one following him; thought out his life Naruto had many encounters with the masked Ninja both Anbu and the Police force. But he truly cared little for either since both sides treated him with hate and loathing. He scowled as he looked down the road from his hiding place, the happy faces of the villagers mocking him. He saw most of the dirty and ugly side of the village, the face that is hidden by the boasting and speeches.

"I've seen the true Konoha," Naruto whispers quietly to himself as he folds his arms on his legs and bring them closer.

'Why won't that memory go away?' Naruto wonders as he feels tears in his eyes. The smell of blood and burnt clothes, with the smell of sex and the sounds of pain as all he can do is watch the yells of anger and angst from his father figure as they hold him down and make him watch the scene as well.

"Iruka-tousan," Naruto quietly sobs as he feels the pressure of sorrow grow.

In the Hokage's office

As this was going on two were watching from a glowing crystal ball with anger and rage. In the chair sat an old man in his mid-fifties with white robes and a red hat with the symbol for fire on it. The other was a young teen in around 16 with brown hair in a pineapple like style and brown eyes glares at the orb the scar across his face more defined while he gritted his teeth. He wore a normal chunnin and his leaf hiate was wrapped around his forehead.

"Hokage-sama please let me help!" Iruka begs as he watches his son in pain and sorrow.

"I'm sorry Iruka but I can't," the Sandaime Hokage replies with a sigh as he breathed deeply from his pipe before blowing it out in a frail attempt to calm his rage.

"But why?! The ROOT have been disbanded so they can't hurt Naruto anymore, so why can't I go to my son?!" Iruka yells in rage at his grandfather figure who looks into the orb his faced wretched with sorrow.

"Because there is more to it than that," Sarutobi says as he leans back and stares forlorn into the globe, watching with sorrow filled eyes at his second grandson figure.

"What?" Iruka asked confused

"The Fire lord! The clans! The civilians! The shinobi! To help Naruto would mean civil war! And those who want to help him are in the minority and with us gone he'd have nothing period!" The Sandaime said as he looked on his heart heavy.

"If we did as we wanted, you and I would be killed or strip of our positions, then he'd be killed or turned into one of Danzo's ROOT Anbu," he said taking another breath of tobacco.

"And I can't risk you getting killed, that would just hurt him even worse," Sarutobi replies with a harsh tone and heavy glare to which Iruka returned it.

"Then why not tell them his heritage?!" Iruka returns the harsh tone. But was surprised when the Hokage threw his head back; and laughs in a hollow and humorless tone. He stopped as he his little fit as tears began to appear in his eyes his sorrow, pain and age even more apparent.

"To do that would mean we deal with not only the village with even more zeal for his "corrupting" of the Fourth's son, but Cloud and Stone," the old Hokage laughs at the hopeless scene his sorrow washing over

"I doubt Cloud or Stone would try anything at this point, plus with allies like these people who needs enemies," Iruka repiles with hope in his voice to get his grandfather figure to allow him to help, but is sadden as he shakes his head.

"Hate as you've seen is a powerful motivator, and we cannot afford war with them, also here we can help, but there in enemy hand, I'd shudder to think what happen," the Hokage replies as he tilts his hat over his eyes

Iruka feels his anger disappears as he looks at the broken old man whose hat hides his tears knowing the fate that would haunt them all. To tell him and the people of his parents would mean mostly likely everyone finding out and since most of the fools were delusion enough already, they'd view him with more hate as the demon stealing the body of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki 's Son. To top it off being the fourth's son would mean Stone and its entire army would be knocking at their door along with Cloud and it two containers.

'The Kyuubi's attack put us back years, with hundreds of veterans shinobi dead and six year is not nearly enough to replace the number of experienced shinobi we lost,' Iruka concluded as he with that knowledge he know any attack would spell doom for the leaf and still a horrible ending for Naruto.

"I see you understand, in the end I know I'm going to hell," Sarutobi says as he cut off the image and walks to the door his tears still running freely.

'Damned if you do and damned if you don't,' Iruka thinks as he see the old leader leave and know he to share that fate. For to help Naruto now would mean he could not help him later; and that if anything happened Naruto would fall even more into darkness. The notion made his rage come back and felt his nails dig into his fist as he clenched his eyes as his own tears leave his face.

Back with Naruto

The young boy sobs started to leave him as he sniffed and rubbed the tears from his eyes and looked around him. The building was hardly any better than the outside and seemed to be barely stable and may at any second collapse.

"Ok enough of this crap! Time to go home," Naruto say as he moves to leave though the opening, but right before he goes he spies a small door underneath the rubble of the building.

"What the hell?" Naruto say in surprise as he stares at the huge door.

The trap door was big as any idiot could see and looked lit it could have stuffed a bull down it. The young boy walked over and lifted the rubble of the door to examine it better. As he looked closer it seemed to show no interesting marks or design, but the ever curious you began lifting the door.

"Fuck!" the young boy cries as he struggles to lift the door.

The boy grunts and curses as he lefts the door with all his might (or what little he had) as his curios mind drove him onward. The boy's persistence paid off as with a might heave he pushed the door back and watched as it slammed down on to the floor.

"Shit!" Naruto curses as the sound echoed around him.

The young boy moved toward the opening in case the bums heard the sound. The minutes ticked by as he held his breath in fear as he imagined what would happen to him if they found him. After a few minutes of this he let it out as he sighed in relief as he did not scene anyone coming. With a quick prayer to thank God he moved over to see what lied beneath the door.

"Neat," the young boy says as he stares in fasciations at the deep opening.

The opening was a large passage way that reminded him of the old mining tunnels from the Hokage Mountain. The young boy jump in without a second thought and began to explore. The inside was small and did not go very far, but what got his attention was a strange corner that seemed like a door and a box all at the same time. The alien device had up and down arrow on top and on the side.

"Cool, don't see that every day," the young boy say out loud as he moved towards it.

Naruto moved towards the strange object and looked to see the arrow on the side as buttons, and like all children could not stop his desire to push said button. With a big grin he dramatically pushes the button and yelp as a strange noise came from the object. The down arrow above him was flashing until a small ding!

Naruto moved cautiously to the door as is slid open. The inside looked clean and neat which was a huge contrast to the outside that looked like it had been there for centuries. The Boy stared at the strange door for a long while before his curiosity got the better of him

"Oh fuck it!" Naruto yells as he walked onto the strange door without a hint of fear.

As he entered it he looked around to see a it was very plain and had a small panel of buttons numbered from 1-10 and again six year old logic decided that he push one being the ever cautious one. And with the push of the number 1 the doors closed and it began to move as Naruto Sqacked in surprise. He then proceeded to run around the strange device like a chicken with his head cut off. It was worse as the thing grew faster until it hit blinding speed forcing him to the ceiling.

"OH GOD! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE!" he yelled as the thing went even faster.

"I THINK I'M GONNA THROW UP! AND THEN I'M GONNA DIE!"(1) He yelled as it came to a sudden stop. Naruto was soon meeting an old friend as he felt form the ceiling and lifted his head slowly.

"Ouch."

As Naruto rose to his feet he saw the door was open, but what was there was far different from what he had thought. Instead of dirt and wood he found the place in front of him was made of cement. The young boy walked out and gasped in shock at what he saw next. He found himself in a city unlike anything he had seen or heard of before, where the tallest building, trees, and beast paled in comparison as the building towered over him as if to scrape the very sky itself.

"Awesome!" Naruto yelled as he began to explore this new place.

Naruto wondered the area and marveled as he looked around and saw thing new in his wildest dreams. As he went deeper he saw what looked like a huge crater in the middle of the city and wondered what could have done this. The boy moved on in with caution as he went into one of the bigger building.

"I wonder what this is?" Naruto asked in a self pondered question.

He moved to towards the door and found it locked. With a small curse he moved to find a new way to get in, his curiosity not satisfied. He moved to the roof top from a fire escape and went to the roof entrance which to his delight was unlocked. With no fear Naruto kicked open the door and went inside. Then went down a few feet of stairs until he entered a study, there he was surrounded by books and technology long forgotten.

"Cool," the young child said as he looked over the lost pieces of history. The child moved though out the building looking at the familiar and more alien pieces of technology. It was during this exploration that the boy came across a strange door, a locked strange door. And Naruto begin who he is decides to break down said door. Naruto proceed to punch and kick the door repeatedly each time adding more force until his patience reached its end.

"Ok you teme it's on!" the child yelled as he rammed a chakra enhanced fist into the door.

The door opened and the ever curious if somewhat suicidal child walked in to see the strange devices of what appeared to be an owl man. This causes Naruto to laugh at the idea of a man running around dressed like an owl, but shuddered as he remember the sight of a scary man with huge eyebrows in green spandex.

"Ok so maybe there are worse things out there then being an owl man," Naruto says out loud his inner debate ending as he began to explore the room.

The room of the owl man was a strange one and had some of the strangest devices he had ever seen. And next to it was a costume of what looked to be made for a women and the sight of it made Naruto blushed as he envisioned the woman who wore it.

"Baka! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Naruto scolded himself as he shook his head to clear the bad thoughts from his mind.

The young boy made to leave, when a lone box caught his eye as he turned. The box was not special, but it seemed to draw Naruto in and as he boy pulled the box out he gasped in surprise. To him the things there were a God send as he pulled books of martial arts, explosives, weapons, and a book about something called a gun. To him he grinned at the knowledge he found and placed the books down as he drove deeper.

The next thing he found was a pile of plain looking clothes a brown hat and trench coat and a few other things. But underneath that was a mask, and Naruto could only stare in awe at the strange mask that moved in kinds of patterns and shapes. He was only taken stopped as his eye took notice of a small leather bound book. The boy picked it up with a careful hand as he opened it and moved to a random page.

"Rorschach's journal, October 12, 1985: Tonight, a comedian died in New York," the young container read knowing little on how this small book would change his world forever.

To be continued…

From the Grinch, I just couldn't help my self.

I hope you guys like the first chapter of this story I hope you review it, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks Van out


End file.
